Console
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Aden makes a confession to Belle that ultimately will destroy their relationship.


_Console_

_An Adelle Fanfiction  
_

No light streamed through the Jefferies' house that morning. The curtains were drawn, blocking the slowly rising sun, the lights switched off in every room. Only one candle was lit, it stood atop of the dining table. The eerie glow it gave off made Aden shudder, and he quickly blew it out. He'd been sitting in the exact same position for exactly sixteen hours, playing the exact same words in his head over and over. _Please. Forgive. Son. Death.  
_

Death. That was a funny subject. Death was something Aden refused to deal with; something he sat out rather than mourned for. He knew things got easier, why moan. _Life sucks, and then you die._ Yeah, Aden should be so lucky.

He wouldn't handle death, or any emotion that would go along with it. In true sense, it made him the perfect murderer. He supposed killing felt... strange. That was the only word to describe his feelings when he decided he wouldn't get help for Larry. His father.  
_His father._ Those words pained him for two reasons. Larry had for one never been great to him, sure he'd tried. But the fact was he was an alcoholic and no matter how hard he had tried, the pressure of doing a good deed got to him and the addiction took over his mental ability. The other reason these words pained him was because he could not believe, as he looked down at his corpse, that he had killed the man who had conceived him. _He had robbed the man responsible of his existence of his own._ That was a dramatic thing to think, something that would make him feel much worse about what he had done, but he might as well face up to it.  
Would he go to jail?  
I'd better rot; he thought bitterly.

**Exactly 29 hours later.**

"So... why did you want me to come over?" Aden asked in a tone that made Belle give a start.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend? Is that such a crime?" she sat next to him on the bed, legs crossed and propping her head up with her hands.

"Right, whatever." he grumbled.

An awkward silence hung in the air, Belle couldn't stand the tension. Yes, there had been a reason she'd asked him over, in fact. "Actually, Aden... I wanted to tell you something." she waited for some indication or gesture from him to tell her to go on, but he stayed quiet. She took a deep breath. "I was thinking about you all night, you know. I just can't shake some feelings off. You know I used to hate you with a passion. You were arrogant, rude, disrespectful... but I gave you a chance. I saw past it all. And then I let myself fall in love with the bad boy, with Aden Jefferies. And then this impossibly stupid girl was just wondering if he felt the same way."

That wasn't how she's planned on saying it, and she smirked as she replayed her words in her head. They didn't sound great.

"You don't mean that." Aden finally said. "You can't mean that. Did you really mean what you said just then? That you _love _me? How could you mean that? How could you be in love with a monster?" his voice grew louder, yet more desperate. He sounded like he was about to burst into fits of sobs, like he was about to scream aloud in midst of desperation. "HOW could you? You don't even know... anything. You don't know what I did." his voice choked up. "You don't know what I did last night." he gasped. "Well I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Her voice, frightened, upset by his upset. His voice, barely audible. Her silent tears. His loud cries.

"I killed my father..." He emitted one shrill cry and then was silent.

Belle stared into his intense eyes. They were clouded with tears, confusion and anger, yet she saw pity, truth, clarity and self hate in them too. The whole sight made her want to scream. How could he kill him... he must...

"It was an accident." she said. "It must have been." he did not move. "NO, IT MUST BE! IT MUST HAVE BEEN! ADEN, YOU COULDN'T KILL SOMEONE! YOUR FATHER!"

The slam of the door, her thudding heart.

The ring in his ears, his break down.


End file.
